PVZGW: Arguments
by ZePeaWithZeGoggles
Summary: When a Chomper realised what the plants thought about the zombies were wrong, he decided to have a little talk with the leader of the plants. /tied with my story about a Chomper's perspective of things/ Set in the GW universe / DISCLAIMER: I do not own plants vs zombies, I only own the plot! :3 / btw this story is made out of my boredom.


A/N Hi! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to yet another story! :3 this one is slightly related to the story that I wrote about a chomper's perspective of when he's in a match of Gardens and Graveyards, it's not a direct sequel, but the two stories are kinda tied up, so I recommend reading that fanfic before reading this one. Anyway, Enjoy! :) Ps, I'm not sure if this is gonna be a one shot, because I might turn this into an actual sorry. :) PPs, this is set in third person and contains speech! PPPs, I think LEAF means Lawn Enforcement Association Facility!

Everyday when the plants finish a battle with their mortal enemies, the Zombies, they're teleported by to the lawn. The lawn is where every plant, potted and advanced lives. The potted plants live in the Zen Garden, and the advanced plants live in an underground base directly below Crazy Dave's house.

But the lawn isn't just a lawn anymore, it became rather a huge backyard filled with plant life and fun things to do, the Tree of Wisdom has grown into a over 6 thousand feet tree house.

On the right of the towering tree house was Crazy Dave's house, on the left was a portal that teleported the plants onto the battlefield, in front of the same tree house was the gates that lead to the outside (note: this takes place before GW2, so there isn't a zombie base right on the opposite of the plant's base, like shown in the gameplay footage)

But what was behind the tree house was currently in construction, and Crazy Dave decided to leave it as a secret until it was finished.

But we're not talking about the scenery, we're talking about the events that are currently occurring underneath Crazy Dave's house.

At the advanced plant's base, there were two plants in a office, one a Chomper, and one a Peashooter.

"Don't you see what we're doing?!" Asked the Chomper as his unseen eyes glared at the Peashooter in front of him.

"Yes, we're protecting Crazy Dave and our fellow plants! What do you see other than these two?" Asked the Peashooter, who was getting annoyed by the Chomper's behaviour.

"We.." The Chomper hesitated for a second before regaining confidence, he gulped.

"We always thought that the zombies were mindless, only following Zomboss' every command." The Chomper said, the Peashooter raised an eyebrow. "But, I think we were wrong, they do have feelings and are willing to help each other! The other day, I saw an Arctic Trooper falling from a mountain near the zombies' spawning point, and I..." The Chomper gulped once more. "I saw a few other zombies actually helping him get back to where he was and-"

"And then you ate them? Good, that's was you should do." Said the Peashooter flatly, his brown eyes staring at the Chomper's unseen ones. "You did your job and that's good, now get back to work!" He yelled as his right pea-pod hand pointed at the door at the right of the Chomper.

But unlike what most plants would do, he shooked his head.

"No, I only ate one of them, which is the Arctic Trooper, and...the zombies who were trying to help them.. They showed emotions, and what surprised me the most is that some of them were even scared! And-"

"Enough!" Yelled the Peashooter once more, he was getting really annoyed. He wanted that Chomper out of his office, immediately.

"No, you don't understand! I-"

"Just get out of my sight! I am the leader, and you should obey me!" The Peashooter shouted as he finally let his inner rage get to him.

The Chomper growled and gritted his teeth.

"No, your not the leader of us, your only our leader because your brother is out of the country, and I can say he's a way better leader than you!" The Chomper immediately closed his mouth as he realised what he just said.

"Excuse me?" He got off of his chair, he had enough, his narrowed his eyes in anger as he walked towards the Chomper in a rather threatening matter.

"You think a Chomper like you can disobey my orders? My brother is not here right now so I lead!" The Peashooter was steaming, the Chomper walked backwards to the point he touched the wall as the Peashooter got closer and closer to him.

"STOP!"

As the Peashooter got ready to slap the Chomper in the face, a blue Peashooter stopped him from his tracks.

"What are you doing Peater?" Scowled the Ice Pea as his glared at the Peashooter, and then glancing at the frightened Chomper, who stood just stood there, completely speechless.

"This Chomper was disobeying my orders!" Snarled the Peashooter. "Your not the boss of me, Icee! None of this is your business!"

The Ice Pea narrowed her eyes, but soon rolled her eyes in disappointment.

"Oh what will your bother think of this when he gets back home..." The Ice Pea sighed, she turned her attention to the Chomper.

"I am desperately sorry about my brother's behaviour, you may go back to your room." The Chomper nodded as he swiftly got out of the office and went back to his room.

"Why did you do that?" Asked the Ice Pea right after the Chomper left. Peater nervously laughed.

"Well...I'm just trying to act like our big bro, you know." He let out another nervous chuckle, he realised that his sister wasn't buying it.

"Shouting at everyone and forcing them to obey sounds nothing like our brother." She sighed once more. "Could you be a little nicer? Being a leader isn't just about telling people what to do, a leader protects his people, and your not doing that." The two pea shooting plants stared at each other.

"Can you do that for me? For the other plants?" The Ice Pea asked as she hugged her younger brother.

The younger one smiled in response.

"Y-Yeah! I can do that!"

The Ice Pea smiled as she let go of the Peashooter.

"I'll go talk to the Chomper, see ya!" Said the Ice Pea as she left.

Once the Peashooter heard the door slamming shut, he ran to his office desk as he pulled out something, a document.

Zomboss invention #763

The Zombot Rewind Machine

Use:

To change the past from what it is now, changing Suburbia into Zomburbia.

End

A/N well that's finished! And yeah, I decided to give the plants actual names, since I prefer giving them actual names than calling them by their normal names, like "Peashooter" or "Cactus" and this is my first third person story, so yay me for finally doing it! So yeah, I might turn this into a fully fledged story, since I kinda thought of a plot, but since I update very slowly when it comes to writing stories, I'm not sure if I should do it, well. Bye! :) ThePeaWithGoggles out!


End file.
